leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crashfan1997/Kouji, The Wish Maker
Greetings summoners! Hi theres my second champion idea, this of course is a support but like soraka, lulu, sona and maybe janna, he can break the metagame too, well honestly this is inspired on one of my favorite pokemons, jirachi! X3 But well, i love jirachi and i started to design a new champion, in case of polar im still working on his nerfing and buffing and i guess i gonna change his ultimate, also i guess i add more effecs on the ICY bonus, but lets focus on kouji, the wish maker inspired on irachi from pokemon franchise, also i was reading custom champions looking they add a build and their quotes, so i decide to do it too (im a copy-cat) x3 Ok his attributes are: Support, Ranged, Mage Passive - Wishing Child Each 30 seconds, kouji automatically heals a 15% of the near ally champion who is below the 20% of health. Passive Aura Range: 550 Q - Morning Star Passive: Kouji and near ally champions gain 5% health regen. Active: Kouji will summon a shiny star to a ally champion, healing him and increasing his attack speed. Heal: 50 / 70 / 95 /140 / 225 (+ 40% AP) - Cooldown: 10.5 / 9 / 8.7 / 7.8 / 7 - Range: 750 Mana Cost: 100 / 120 / 135 / 145 / 160 - Bonus Attack Speed: 15% / 20% / 35% / 40% / 55% W - Meteor Strike Active: Kouji summons 3 meteors who falls in a 150-radius area, dealing magic damage, slowing all enemies inside and silencing them for 3 seconds. Magic Damage Per Meteor: 60 / 85 / 100 / 150 / 225 (+ 45% AP) - Cooldown: 12 / 10.9 / 8.5 / 7 / 6.4 Range: 800 - Mana Cost: 145 / 125 / 110 / 95 / 85 - Slow: 30% in all levels E - Star Blast Passive: Kouji and nearby allies gains 20 AP Active: Kouji blast a star energy beam in a line after 0.45 of delay, all enemies in the range receive magic damage and also appliying them a marks them with Bad Wishes, kouji basic attacks detonates the mark reducing his spells cooldown by the half. Magic Damage: 90 / 125 / 175 / 270 / 345 (+ 50% AP) - Cooldown: 10 / 9 / 8.4 / 8 / 7 Range: 1000 - Mana Cost: 125 / 100 / 95 / 90 / 85 R - Wish Of Death Active: Kouji channels energy for 3 seconds and reveals the entire map, during this kouji can pick a enemy champions and kouji will dissapear, the enemy champion targeted by kouji will have a time of 5 seconds, after that kouji will fall with a violent explosion dealing damange to the designed target, stunning him for 3 seconds. Magic Damage: 250 / 350 / 450 (+45 AP) - Cooldown: 1:55 / 1:00 / 80.9 - Range: Global Mana Cost: 200 / 180 / 135 Recommended Build ~~Support Build~~ Runic Bulwark - Will Of The Acients - Shurelyas Reverie - Shard Of True Ice - Twin Shadows - Ionia Boot Of Lucidity. ~~Mage Build~~ Sorcerers Shoes - Rabbadon Deathcap - Rylais Crystal Scepter - Liandrys Torment - Void Staff - Deathfire Grasp. Quotes Upon Selection * Your wish, my bless Movement * The stars are moving that way! * Hmmm....where we have to go.... * Oh what a curious place * No matter how much times you click, ill never go more fast * Ready for make your wishes come true * They can run away like chickens, or fight like warriors Attacking * Feel the stars anger! * Suffer! * You are so.....annoying.... * Better start running....now * Thats all you have? * Feeling weak? Taunt * The stars will punish you, even if you fall dead * You challenged the stars.......and you lose Joke * Never, i repeat NEVER, place me on a christmas three * What is a shota? * (Kouji looks around and falls then gets up again) too busy for just lay there..... Thats all Folks!!! Ok i finishes so please leave comments and tell me if something is totally OP or totally Useless, but after all that, better nerf irelia, no? Category:Custom champions